Forum:Favorite Sniper Rifle
So i finally got my skullmasher, it has a not so good scope but that is what my cyclops is for, now of all gun types i feel snipers are the most useful no gimmicky patterns, and what not, so what is your personal favorite, i personally like my Invader the best crappy damage 275 but with the burst and almost no recoil, pretty much if the first shot is a crit, the rest will be. Let me know, xbox GT Sinsternobody 02:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I personally love the Atlas Cyclops. Even with my low damage one, I can still take someone out before they get anywhere shooting range. As a second, I would have to say the Skullmasher, I love watching people fly! Ion69 03:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 I'd say either the orion or the volcano (the bessie's a close third, but it doesn't have elemental damage, which is a deal-breaker). This is because they both have very good accuracy (a given with sniper rifles), good fire rates (if you're too lazy to learn the melee-cancel trick), and very good elemental damage (I, for whatever reason, don't like explosive damage, and my defiler is what I rely on for corrosive, so these snipers cover quite a good niche). Also, I honestly really do like the spray pattern with the orion (I don't know why it annoys some people), and the volcano's flare-ups (making it hard to see) aren't that annoying (to me, as I can usually just scope out, or, it usually kills on the first shot), and don't take long to go away. P.S. Good thread idea, I haven't seen one like this before (specifically with snipers). PSN: cjnewman I like the Torgue Cobra and the Dahl Penetrator best. Ekflagristoj 04:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Penetrator - it's full auto and doesn't have reduced damage... need more be said? 05:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hyperion lance. in a word - knockback. 06:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Volcano - a hi-damage, hi-accuracy, Volcano produces jaw-dropping results. Going for Krom and shooting at 1 bandit up on the cliff and watching him AND his 4 buddies instantly becoming human torches is awesome. A hi-accuracy Cobra is almost as impressive. For run-n-gun, anOrion backuped up by a Cobra and a couple of Liquid Wraths covering the rest of the elementals and all with hi-RoF is a sweet setup for a Siren with a Spectre cmod. -- MeMadeIt 06:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I've got a bessie that pulls 1375 Dmg with a .6 RoF. Alot of times I don't find I need to do the melee-cancel trick, or elemental damage because it's a 1 shot to most enemies. The bessie is by far my favorite, but I've got 2 cyclops, (One white damage, one corrosive) a Cobra, And a blue-rarity liquid penetrator that I want to try out. (1082 Dmg, 2.7 RoF, 2.4 zoom, 95% accuracy) NOhara24 I used to use nothing but the Volcano until I found a good Cobra and then I never looked back. I'm quite partial to the Skullmasher too because of Carrion Call, but I use the Penetrator now instead because it's just as good at reducing Bloodwing cooldown. On my Roland I snipe with a Hyperion Destroyer with a 62 round mag after skills. Ekflagristoj 12:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Dahl Penetrator by far :D, because i just love the RoF and with mordecai's sniper proficiency at 50, it is beast!! (+sniper mod with ammo regen)Wickedhell3 13:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) S&S Liquid Orion. 30 Round Mag (W/ Mort class upgrades) and 2.7 RoF. RAIDENelder : XBLGT ALthough they're on opposite ends of the spectrum, I love the Dahl Penetrator, particularly the nice elemental ones I've been trading for, and at a close second is the Jakobs Skullmasher. Yes, it's much slower, but when it one shots nearly everything (two for most lvl 61 Lance Soldiers, if it's the first one killed), it's sheer power is unmatched. The Penetrator is the better weapon though, so long as you're regening ammo. Firefly 19 02:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't use snipers to much but I like my unscoped kyros power, good to fall back on with low health 01:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found what's your favorite legit one, 404? Anyway, mine is the Orion. I also like those Hyperion Lances that have a 3+ rof. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) In order of top three id have to say 1. Volcano, 2. Orion, 3. Penetrator. I like the Cobra, but find i dont use it as much.Veggienater 02:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC)